stalemate
by coffee dazed
Summary: one shot song fic


**Disclaimer: **Absolutely no infringement intended to Ben's Brother. "Stalemate" by Ben's Brother (version featuring Anastacia)

**Note: **Loving this song and it inspired this one-shot songfic. Hope you like.

**

* * *

STALEMATE**

_Did I let you down? No_

_Did I give you up? No_

_So what's it all about now?_

_Was it not enough?_

_No, no, no_

After Gwen had dipped her low curtsey to Arthur, making clear her reluctant intention to maintain an appropriate distance from him following his personal delivery of a single red rose to her, the Prince had left her humble little home and was now sitting by a peaceful lake surrounded woodland on one side and snow-capped mountains on the other. It was his favourite place to go when he had a problem and wanted to think properly.

On this occasion, his problem was how to deal with his feelings for Gwen. He knew his strong affection (he couldn't yet bring himself to admit out loud that it was love) for Morgana's maid was sincere and true, after all, he had shown it on more than a few occasions, not least saving her from her kidnappers when his father had expressly forbidden any rescue attempt for the sake of a lowly servant. Also, he couldn't very well deny that it was her ardent kiss that broke the jester's love enchantment since the kiss would only work if administered by his one true love!

Surely, Gwen must see that there was no-one else for him but her?

_It's alright, yeah_

_It's okay, yeah_

_It's alright with me_

_I'll be fine, yeah_

_I don't mind, yeah_

_I'll pretend at least_

Arthur knew deep down, though, the reason for Gwen's newly adopted formal manner towards him – she had said as much on that last occasion when he had waited for her in her home. Being the heir to Camelot's throne and knowing his father's attitude regarding behaviour between social classes, Arthur had had little choice but to acquiesce to Gwen's wishes and act every inch the royal to her servant, never letting on for a second that his feelings towards her might be anything but correct and proper.

For her part, Gwen understood very well the consequences that were likely to result from any scandal involving her and the son of Uther Pendragon and she was not prepared to risk the blond man's future and the future of the kingdom for what she perceived to be a selfish and moreover, a hopeless desire.

_But if you give me something, then I'll believe it_

_Give me something and I will wait_

_But if you give me nothing_

_I can't help feeling I'm in stalemate with you_

_Stalemate with you_

Picking up a smooth, flat stone, he skilfully threw it onto the lake's surface with a flick of his wrist and with a distant look in his eyes, watched it hop and bounce lightly across the water several times before sinking. Arthur remembered very clearly how Merlin had plaintively asked him why he couldn't just admit to his feelings for Gwen. He also remembered very distinctly the feel of her soft, sweet lips upon his and how he had never wanted the kiss to end. That kiss had spoken volumes - far more than any words could ever say and while they both kept up their masks of impartiality towards each other, neither one was willing to completely let go knowing full well that there would never be anyone else for either party.

_Used to pick me up, yeah_

_Like a sunken pill_

_And I've been thinking it through_

_And we worked so well_

Gwen smiled ruefully to herself as she recalled those precious few days when she had concealed him in her tiny house and how by then end of that short time, they reached an understanding that went far deeper than either of them could ever have imagined possible.

_But it feels wrong, yeah_

_When I'm strong alone, yeah_

_Strong alone by you_

_And the words you say, yeah_

_Just to get your way, yeah_

_Well they just won't do_

_You've got to…_

She could still barely believe that she had stood up to the arrogant young royal and not only got away with it but that he had listened to her objections about his attitude and behaviour then adjusted them accordingly! Even now, Gwen's face would become flushed as she remembered the things she had virtually scolded him with. Nevertheless, the effects of her words on Arthur had bolstered her confidence in her own abilities and she believed that she was now stronger and more self-assured.

While Arthur remained, in more than a few ways, the spoilt prince he could also see that he had lost a great deal of the arrogance he had previously displayed towards others and although it was true that he continued to deride his loyal manservant, it was never done with malice and though he would always deny it, Arthur would often take Merlin's opinions into consideration. This change in his character, Arthur knew, was due to Gwen's gentle yet resolute determination that all people should be treated with respect regardless of their station in life.

_Stalemate with you_

_I need more_

_I need more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It's so frustrating_

No matter how hard he tried, Arthur found it impossible to imagine his life, his future, without Gwen but he needed her encouragement, needed her to give him some indication of her strength of feeling towards him. Without it, he would not, could not make any decisive move. He desperately wanted her to give him the tiniest reason to sweep her up in his arms and carry her off to someplace where they could be together forever. Arthur was quite sure that he could be happy anywhere so long as his true love was by his side. Looking at his surroundings, it did not take long for him to picture a house by the side of his favourite lake.

Even though the choice to stay away from each other had ultimately been hers to make, it was no less painful for Gwen who still kept following Arthur with her eyes whenever he was within sight. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she would go with him to the ends of the earth if only he would just give the word.

_Give me something then I'll believe it_

_Give me something and I will wait_

_But if you give me nothing _

_I can't help feeling I'm in stalemate with you_

With a heavy sigh, Arthur scowled into the dark depths of the water. Until one of them gave the other a sign of some description, it seemed they would be fated to never be apart yet never together. They had reached a stalemate.

* * *

**Too cliched? Let me know what you think x**


End file.
